


bitter beginnings, sweeter ends

by orphan_account



Series: meet me where the world begins [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: (All the fuckboys die lmao), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Baratheon brothers, F/M, Happy Ending - i suppose, Mentions of Renly Baratheon/Arianne Martell, Stannis & Renly are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Perhaps if Lord Steffon allowed the king to foster his second son, things would be better, different? They were indeed different - and maybe better.





	bitter beginnings, sweeter ends

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired in part by these fics; [this one ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1431142)by [Netgirl_y2k](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k) and [this one ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1381447/chapters/2892115)by [salazarastark](http://archiveofourown.org/users/salazarastark) and also because I wanted to explore some different fostering choices in my 'meet me where the world begins' au. I'm sure this fic will spoil some things for other fics in the series and if you want to know what's the happening...you should really read the other fics.
> 
> But (very) basically, this is an au where the Southron Ambitions plans worked - mainly because they (Hoster Tully, Rickard Stark, Jon Arryn...Tywin Lannister) had the Princess of Dorne, Lord Dayne, Leyton Hightower and later, slightly hesitatantly, Steffon Baratheon, working with them - and, surprisingly, Rhaegar Targaryen.
> 
> I believe that the SA wishes/goal wasn't to completely finish the Targaryen dynasty per say, but to make Westeros more equal and to give them and other lords more respect. Basically, they're saying to the crown, "You can't push us around anymore, because you need us." ...Which I think was proved in the War of the Ninepenny Kings - the Targs wouldn't have made it without their lords.
> 
> Anyway, this was meant to be five chapters of short fics about five different fosterings and then I wrote the Stannis one first and got a little carried away...as in, I wrote 7500 words about a character I hardly like...oops. (Also, fo plot reasons, I've made it so Renly and Stannis are close :)
> 
>  

When father told him he's going to be leaving for the capital a week after his eighth nameday, Stannis told him that he's alright with it, because even at such a young age, Stannis always knew his duty; it was to his parents and king, at least that's what Maester Cressen said.

He had to ride most of the way with Robert, who was going to the Eyrie to fostered by Jon Arryn, with Brandon Stark. Stannis couldn't help but think of how lonely his parents would be - Storm's End was a big castle, after all, and all they seemed to do was sit inside and write letters - not that Stannis ever played all that much. Whenever Stannis played with other children, mother was pleased.

And Stannis did love pleasing his mother, she had a beautiful smile and never compared him to Robert like everyone else seemed to.

As he rode to King's Landing, Stannis wondered what the king would be like - his father had taken he and Robert when they were little more than babes, still holding each others hands, to the capital where they thought they saw the king - it turned out to be the Hand, Tywin Lannister, who had awed them both with his nobility and fierceness.

Father had told Stannis that the night before he left, so Stannis could avoid great embarrassment. Robert said that Stannis would embarrass himself not matter what.

Often, Stannis wished he was an only child.

* * *

When he arrives at the capital, Stannis meets the Hand of the King first and if his father hadn't told him who the man he saw on the throne years ago actually was, he'd have thought this man was the king. He did hold himself as such, and a crown would sit perfectly on his brow. Even the way he held himself and spoke was all like a king.

But he wasn't the king and so Stannis didn't address him as such. "My lord Hand, my name is Stannis Baratheon, son of Lord Steffon Baratheon."

Tywin Lannister just nods and says he'll take him to the king. A little part of Stannis was nervous to meet the king, he'd heard whispers of King Aerys' madness - even from the servants of Storm's End - but had chosen not to believe any of it, if only because father was good friends, cousins too, with the king and father always said the king was a good man. Stannis believed his father above some servants.

When they get to the throne room Stannis notes that if the Hand holds himself like a king should, the king holds himself, well, not at all like a king. Aerys Targaryen is slumped on his high throne, his pale arms covered in bandages, as though he'd been cut by his own seat many a time. From far off, Stannis cannot see him very well but he does see the long hair the king wears; it all looked as though it had been uncombed and unwashed for a long while.

Stannis struggled to understand why his father had thought, and still does, think so highly of this man. They are kin, his mother had told him when he asked once, after hearing more whispers of the  king's lack of sanity, _there are so few Targaryens that the remaining ones had to stay together, no matter what - that is what family do._

_Father isn't a Targaryen_ , Stannis had reminded her - he could only just pronounce the last word when she had told him - _he's a Baratheon, isn't he?_

Lady Cassana had smiled at him and pulled him closer, _he is, darling, just like you, and Robert._ (The mention of Robert ruined everything, of course, but his brother was good at ruining things, even if he wasn't _actually_ there.)

"Come closer, boy," the king says, his voice...scratchy. Stannis almost flinches, almost shivers but manages to control himself. I am a Baratheon, he tells himself, I am brave. He calms down a little.

When he gets closer to the throne he sees the queen and the princes for the first time. Queen Rhaella smiles at him, but it's such a sad smile that Stannis feels sad. Smiles shouldn't be like that - not that Stannis would know, really, he hardly smiles - they should be wide and should show lots of teeth and make you happy, the queen didn't look happy.

The smile she wore on her pretty face was similar to the ones his father wore when Stannis or Robert asked him about his own father or when mother remembered her childhood home that she missed. A queen shouldn't be so sad, Stannis thought. He sees a babe on her lap, a boy with pale hair and paler skin, he looked so ill, this young prince. Prince Aegon, Stannis was sure it was.

(His father had told him that little more than a year ago Queen Rhaella had had a babe die in her stomach. That made Stannis quite sad but father said that that means Stannis should spend extra time with the queen and her new babe.)

It was the other prince that really caught Stannis' eye though. Prince Rhaegar was thirteen, father had said, and probably only a little taller than Stannis - though it was hard to judge when the prince was sitting down, and besides Stannis was taller than most children his age and those a little older, that was his Baratheon blood, father said. Rhaegar was pale like his own father with dark eyes, and like the king he had long silvery hair, but the prince wore his in a braid - which was much better kept than Aerys', Stannis saw.

The thing that really stood out to Stannis was how the prince looked so much older than he really was - something which was often said about Stannis himself.

"You truly are Steffon's son..." he heard the king say, making him turn to look away from Prince Rhaegar to his father.

"Stannis, your grace," he says, when no one introduces him. "The second son of Lord Steffon of the House Baratheon."

The king waved him off - Stannis saw that his fingernails were all yellow. He tried not to look disgusted; he might have failed. "I know who you are, boy. Anyone of Steffon's blood is welcome in my kingdom." Stannis practically felt the Lord Hand stiffen at that, perhaps he was jealous of his father? Steffon Baratheon would laugh if someone told him Tywin Lannister was jealous of him, Stannis knew.

Not knowing quite what to say to that, Stannis knelt awkwardly on his knee. "Thank you, your grace. It is an honour to be named your ward."

"Yes, yes. Well I thought it only right, you are the son of the man I trust the most in the world. You came here some few years ago, I apologise for not being here to greet you." The king had cut himself on the throne, Stannis had heard, the hardly mattered though, King Aerys seemed to be looking at the Hand more, smirking. Stannis heard that their relationship had gone downhill, that was absolutely true, judging by this...situation.

"You needn't apologise to me, your grace," says Stannis. His mother had told that the king was pride full and had quite an ego, "I serve the crown."

That seemed to please the king, whose smile cut like a particularly sharp knife. "Good. Steffon has taught you well, hasn't he?"

* * *

 In his time at court, and occasionally Dragonstone, Stannis found he liked Queen Rhaella and Prince Rhaegar far better than he did the king. After Prince Aegon died before he was even one year old, the queen seemed to enjoy his company much more. Her grace always said he looked like his father at the same age, which made Stannis proud - everyone always likened Robert to their father, never him.

But the queen was always so sad, but for when she was with Rhaegar. (Though, she had lost so many babes that Stannis could understand her pain, he knew his own parents would be the same to lose one child - speaking of, they had had another babe who Stannis hadn't yet seen, another boy named Renly who apparently had the same eyes as Stannis, Robert and their father, a dark blue, but Renly's had a hint of their mother's green, last his father wrote.)

The queen had had another son too a boy named Viserys who cried loudly and laughed louder and never failed to make the queen smile, no matter what he did. Stannis preferred the other prince, in truth, though that might be because Rhaegar had been his...his friend since the beginning of his time at court.

Prince Rhaegar was nineteen now and betrothed to the pretty Ashara Dayne, the one with laughing eyes, she had the same eyes as Rhaegar, almost, though the latter's were darker. They were good friends, Stannis and Rhaegar, and balanced each other well enough; for one, Rhaegar believed fully in the gods and prophecy and visions while Stannis offered some rationality and sense to the prince's rather eccentric mind and ideas.

They were with each other now actually, in the throne room. It was Lord Tywin who sat the throne, the king was ill apparently. Quite suddenly, while the Hand is watching the pleas of some farmer, Rhaegar turned to him, "Do you remember when I told you of the plans, cousin?"

That's what he calls him, _'cousin'_ and had encouraged Stannis to do the same - sometimes, only occasionally, Rhaegar called him 'brother', but it always felt strange to call him it back, even if he was a better brother than Robert had ever been.

"I do," Stannis says, and he does. Apparently, some lords - well, not some, quite a lot actually, great and small lords - were in on a 'plan', or scheme, to take the king off the throne and put Rhaegar on it; they hope to make a more equal Westeros, Rhaegar says. Stannis isn't sure it's a good idea...but it's hardly his place to say.

"Good, good. I'll need you help, cousin, me and all the other lords need you," Rhaegar tells him quietly - he's always been quite dramatic. He turns to Stannis, from where they are standing near the throne and says, "You aren't promised to anyone, are you?"

"No, not really." Rhaegar, and Ser Arthur, had told him of some potential matches, including a Harlaw, from the Iron Isles, and a Royce, from the Vale.

Rhaegar nods, looking as serious and solemn as ever. Mayhaps that's why they got along so well, they were both almost never smiling, though Stannis had to admit that Rhaegar brooded much better, and looked better doing it. The prince looked like a pretty painting a young maiden would think beautiful while Stannis just looked annoyed.

"Yes, well, I think I've found your betrothed," the prince tells him as Lord Tywin ends the session and calls for the lords on the council to go to the meeting room. Stannis walks that way with Rhaegar, even though he himself isn't on the council, because Rhaegar seems to want to tell him about this now. "Lord Leyton Hightower wanted in on the plan, you know what these Hightowers are like, ambitious to a fault, often a little...eccentric.

"Anyhow, his second girl is to wed Mace Tyrell, but his third one - or fourth, really, but it's said the eldest is mad - is exactly your age, I think; Lady Alysanne Hightower, her name is. I'd like for you to meet her, and her father - I need to know where they stand in our plan, alright?" Rhaegar asks. He stops when they get to the council chamber.

Stannis stares at him for a moment, then he finds his voice, "You want me to visit the Hightower right now?"

"Of course not right now. Tomorrow though, is it's alright. Don't fret, Ser Gerold and my squire, Richard, will accompany you. I believe your things are being prepared." At that, Rhaegar goes into the room, the door shutting behind him.

Despite how confused he was, Stannis could have laughed because all of that really was so Rhaegar, it _is_ laughable.

* * *

Riding to the Hightower was a fine, perhaps not pleasant, journey but Stannis hadn't ever liked riding all that much. That changed when they rode through Oldtown. Stannis hadn't ever seen so fine a city, it was all white and cobbled and far better kept than King's Landing. When they rode through the market they had caught the smell of delicious food - which was different from the capital, where the smell of decaying bodies was perhaps the most pleasant smell that the city had to offer.

They also rode through a flat, free space which looked to be a children's play area; all of the children who were there were laughing and smiling. There were statues of the Seven at the center of the city, and near to where the Starry Sept was - it had arched windows and inky black walls and was beautifully built - there were many other, much smaller, septs as well.

Stannis and the others rode across a stone bridge, across a clean looking stream where women were washing clothes and more children were playing, splashing each other - you'd never be able to do that in King's Landing, Stannis didn't think there were any proper streams, never mind clean ones, only very dirty puddles. Everyone was happy here, the women were chatting away and the shrieks of the smallfolk children's laughter echoed thoughout the - clean, safe - city.  

This would be a nice place to live, Stannis thought, though there seemed to be an infinite amount of pathways and bridges, backstreets and alleyways that it might be confusing to get places at first. But Ser Gerold had no trouble - Stannis doesn't think he's ever seen him so happy as he is now, looking at the children playing and people praying to the statues of the Seven.

It was the Citadel they saw first. The building was, well, more than one building; it was more many buildings, no domes and towers linked together by massive bridges, where stalls and homes sit. In fact, the whole of the Citadel seemed to be on a bridge, it was sitting over the Honeywine river. As someone who appreciated literature, some of the things maesters do, and truly valued knowledge, Stannis was in awe of this place. No greater place of knowledge exists else where, Cressen had told him, not in Westeros nor anywhere else; the Citadel were the world's memory, the thing that kept it all together.

There were ships coming in and docking at various ports that were along the Honeyvine river, Stannis saw. He watched a little boy trying to keep up with a boy who must have been his elder brother, when said brother saw he picked the little one up and put him on his shoulders, both grinning. Stannis wondered what it was like to have a brother liked that, because he knew that if it were he and Robert in that situation, Robert would push him down; not pick him up. Then he looked over to Richard and saw his mouth hanging open, and when Stannis followed his gaze he understood why.

The Hightower was huge, bigger than anything Stannis had ever seen in his life. It seemed to go up into the clouds, disappearing into the sky. Though the beacon at the top still shone brightly, somehow. It was all white and stone and mesmerising. Stannis couldn't understand how anyone could build such a keep - no, it was more than a castle - so much more. It was difficult to put into words, but Stannis truly belived that the Hightower is one of the nine wonders made by man - and honestly, it almost makes him reconside his disbelief of the gods...which meant a lot, for how could stone be made to look so powerful with the help of a greater power?

Lord Leyton, who insists on being just called Leyton, welcomes them when they get to yet another bridge - them, being Stannis; Richard Lonmouth, one of Rhaegar's squires; and Ser Gerold, who had a teary glint in his eye - he was back home after so long, that's probably why Rhaegar sent him with Stannis.

Some at court whispers that there was something a little off about Lord Leyton and Stannis had to admit that there was something that seemed...off about the Lord of Hightower; it might be the way he walked and spoke, it was all light, like he could just glide across the air if he tried and he spoke so softly and...lightly too, it was hard to explain. It might also be Lord Leyton's pale white hair and light golden eyes which make some feel odd when around him - Stannis almost did, if he was honest.

After Lord Leyton greets Ser Gerold he shows them inside - they have to cross yet another bridge to get inside, but Ser Gerold told them it was either ride across it or get a boat and get to the Hightower's port. It was easier to just ride across. The main, golden and white doors of the Hightower seem to be taller than the height of the largest room in the Red Keep. When he looks back to the city...the beauty of it half takes his breath away.

Stannis cannot believe how... _impressive_ it all is. Everything seemed to be completely white, and the floor and stairs were all shiny marble and the whole first floor seemed open, even though there were more rooms, all the way at the other side. The many staircases seemed to go on forever - to the heavens themselves, it seemed - twirling around the tower. There were countless large, clear windows letting light into the massive space.

It wasn't an empty space though, there were loads of people - it still looked empty though, for it was so big - some reading, some writing, some were coming from entrances and exists that were all up and down the room, leading outside. It was all busy, but peaceful; all quiet, but loud enough it wasn't too quiet. Stannis was amazed.

Lord Leyton led them to the main staircase - there were many, all marble-looking with golden-looking bannisters - speaking with Ser Gerold. Richard ran up to Stannis, looking as amazed and in awe as Stannis must have been.

"It's beautiful, is it not? Absolutely beautiful," says Richard, running his hand along the bannister. There were others walking up all the stairs; a busy peace, it all was. The stairs were above the other parts of the large first floor now, and Stannis can see that there is a small kitchen and dining area, which looks to be more for snacks that anything, and there's a small library, of course. From what he's read, there are small libraries on the first few floors and then a true great one on the fifth

There were smaller windows now, with windowsills to sit down at, all of which had pale, or just white, cushions to make it more comfortable. How must it be to live in this castle? Stannis was blown away and this was only the first, almost second floor - of many, many more... He sees that people are sitting on the windowsills, some speaking, some more children playing - though these ones looked much better off than the ones playing out in the city, but they are all happy, no matter their station - and others were, no surprise, reading.

Stannis nods, looking back at Richard, who is looking out one of the windows, at the ships, their masts a great variety of colours, and seem to have come from not only just all over Westeros, but all over the world. "It's breathtaking."

At that, Richard snorts, earning a disapproving glance from two people who were sitting on the stairs and watching the ships. "It's _breathstealing_ , actually."

* * *

 "I thank you for coming all this way to visit me, I hope your journey was without too many difficulties," Lord Leyton says after Stannis has sat down in his solar. Maids are taking his things to some room, which is apparently next to Richard's (who went outside once he was allowed 'off duty' to see some of the young ladies who were swimming in the water, Stannis sighed when he heard) and Ser Gerold had gone to see some more of his old home and family.

He best not forget his duty to the Kingsguard now, Ser Gerold had a new family at King's Landing, Stannis hoped he remembers and doesn't lose himself in memories. He shakes the thoughts away and looks at the lord they call the Beacon of the South. "I am sworn to the prince, my lord, if he tells me to go somewhere I go. The journey was well though, my lord."

Lord Leyton smiles and sits down in his chair. As he shuffles around his desk, which was filled with papers, Stannis looks around the room. Stannis hadn't seen all that much but as far as solars go, Lord Leyton's was quite grander.

It looked better than the king's, the Hands and Prince Rhaegar's - Stannis' father's too. The Hightower's solar let more light in and everything was pale and white. The desk was large, light oak wih ink splatters in it. There were many cabinets, even glass ones which looked like they had the type of equipment an alchemist might use. Maps of the world were over the walls as well, and maps which detailed the Reach and Oldtown too. Stannis didn't know Lord Leyton was an adventurer.

Then he saw another map. It was of Westeros and had pins sticking into places like Winterfell and Highgarden, the Eyrie, Riverrun and Sunspear, Dragonstone and Starfall and Storm's End and Oldtown too. Those were the places where all the main players in the Southron Ambitions plans lived, Stannis realised.

He wonders how long Lord Leyton had been apart of this plan after all.

Along one whole wall was just bookshelves, each book looked well worn and used and they appeared to be ordered in a specific way, but Stannis wasn't sure which.

Lord Leyton seemed to see where his eyes were focused at, he seemed to know exactly what Stannis was thinking, "I've order them by the length of the authors last name." The Lord says it as though it's the most obvious and simple way to order book. Stannis tries not to look as confused as he feels. "It's easier for me visualise the length of words, or names, than it is to remember the exact letters."

"Oh, I mostly order mine alphabetically, but I don't have nearly as many books as you, my lord," he says, attempting something he's terrible at - _small talk._

Lord Leyton seems just as keen to partake in such conversation - which is, not at all. "We should get down your business then. Prince Rhaegar must have told you about the plans then?"

Stannis nods, "He did, my lord."

"He trusts you then?" Lord Leyton asks, his pale-golden eyes on Stannis. The boy finds it disturbing, but says nothing about it.

"I believe he does, we have practically grown up together."

The Voice of Oldtown, as he's named, studies him for long moment. "What age are you, boy?"

"I'll soon be six-and-ten, my lord," Stannis says.

"You are older than your years. You aren't your father's heir are you?"

Stannis didn't know where Lord Leyton was going with this but nodded. "I'm not, my lord, my brother Robert is my father's heir."

After that the lord looks at him for a long time and Stannis feels very uncomfortable, it feels like the golden eyes are searching deep into soul. He doesn't like it. Then, after smiling for a while Lord Leyton nods. "You'll be good for my Alysanne, I think."

He isn't quite sure what happened, but nods and asks to be excused. He's walking to his chamber - or to find a maid to show him to it - when Ser Gerold sees him and smiles at the confusion which is still on his face. "He's always like that, yes."

_What better a man to be his future goodfather?_ Stannis thinks dryly.

* * *

When Stannis got back to the capital, some weeks later, with an alliance between the Hightowers and other conspirators and a betrothal between Houses Baratheon and Hightower, Rhaegar greets him with a smile - well, as much a smile as Rhaegar could have.

"You enjoyed your journey, cousin? I hope it wasn't too tiring," Rhaegar says after welcoming Richard and Ser Gerold, who doesn't look like a lost young boy missing home but a true knight once more. _Good_ , Stannis knows it is better that way, memories can be the death f honour, he had heard and only now understood.

Stannis shakes his head, "No, it seemed to pass quickly actually."

"Yes, well, the Reach is beautiful, is it not? And the Hightower, well it's bigger than Casterly Rock and the Wall, I'm lucky to have been in it myself."

"I shan't forget it's glory, I'm sure," Stannis agrees and then Rhaegar stops, an apologetic look about him. "What's happened?"

"Cousin," begins Rhaegar, "I ought to have written to you before you got back, so you were prepared, but it's your young brothers second nameday and your parents wrote to invite you."

For a moment, all Stannis could do was blink and stare. Then he remembers himself. "I'm to go to Storm's End?"

Rhaegar laughs, which is a rare but wonderful thing, quite like the queen's. "It's not a mission, cousin, but I do give my consent for you to visit your family after so long. Oh, and I think Robert will be there too."

It took all he had not to groan.

* * *

Storm's End was as he remembered it, he supposed, with thick stone and many towers. Though the castle seemed darker and the winds sharper, but that might be because Stannis hadn't been there for you a while. His father used to take him out to the cliffs and they would watch the sea. That had been nice.

When he greets his parents he notices that Robert isn't there, nor his other brother. He hugs his mother first, for really had missed her very much and she is as warm as she once was, her smile as bright. Lady Cassana has kind green eyes and was as beautiful as she was when he left, even after many years of growing older.

His father showed some signs of ageing, with lines on his face and grey in his heir - even the single streak of silver appeared to be darkening - his eyes were just as blue though and his embrace was just as familiar as it had been years ago.

"My brothers aren't here?" Stannis asks, and sees a look pass between his parents. 

"Robert hasn't yet arrived and Renly still sleeps, it's better to let him do so rather than waking him, else he'll cry non stop," his father tells him, putting an arm around his shoulder. Stannis tries not to look annoyed, tries not to display his displeasure - he's never been good wih such gestures of affection, that was always Robert - gods, was his father confusing him with Robert now?

But he just says, "Alright. I shall meet my brother soon then."

He does, the next day. Renly is apparently in his nursery, and Stannis decides to go to visit him while his parents worry over the feast that will be prepared for Renly's nameday - of course, the celebrations will be delayed until Robert arrives, but that was hardly new. The world waits for Robert, after all. It's never waited for Stannis.

Shaking off his...well, jealousy, Stannis asked Maester Cressen to show him Renly's room. Cressen, Stannis noticed in his time back at Storm's End, was always happy to see him and never spoke about how Robert has apparently gotten stronger, and is going to meet his betrothed, Lady Lyanna, soon and will come home for good very soon; and Cressen never spoke of how terribly handsome Renly already is and how he has charmed everyone in the castle, like everyone else seemed to love doing.

Maester Cressen never compares, never _has_ compared, Stannis to Robert, nor Stannis to a baby, like everyone else seems to. Even Stannis' mother did it sometimes, even though Stannis knows she doesn't mean to - it's hard not to, he supposes, thinking of your children's differences - and anyway, Lady Cassana almost never compared Stannis to his elder brother and made it out that Robert was better. It really hurt when she did though.

It seemed to change with Renly though, almost. Now people, including his parents, were likening Renly and Robert, but making them out to be so brilliant, so Baratheon. _'Young Lord Robert is like the Laughing Storm come again_ , _'_ they say, _'and Renly is just like he was as a babe.'_ Never did they speak of Lord Steffon's second son, who is fostered by the king himself, but Stannis has never bothered with the people who see Robert as some god anyway, so he tries not to mind. (He does mind, of course he does.)

"Are you lost in your head, my lord?" Maester Cressen asks with a warm smile.

"Of course not," Stannis replies but the smile stays on Cressen's face.

They get to his younger brother's nursery and Cressen opens the door for him and dismisses the maid who is looking after Renly to give he and Stannis some peace. "I shall leave the two of you, Stannis."

"Thank you," he says quietly and walks into the room, shutting the door behind him. This is the first time he'll see his brother. He feels...odd, but instead of dwelling on it, he walks over to Renly's crib, which his brother seems to be trying to climb over.

Stannis almost smiles at him, at his little face which is screwed up in determination, as though climbing the wooden frame was as difficult as conquering the world. He does smile then. His brother must have noticed his presence because Renly looks up and breaks into a grin, seemingly forgetting his challenging climb.

"Hello," Renly says, still smiling. The maids were right when they said Renly was charming, perhaps it's because his grin is so genuine and innocent, as things so rarely are these days. For a moment, Stannis thinks that very few people have ever truly smiled due to just his presence, but then Renly sticks his tongue out at him and all the sad things in life seem to be momentarily forgotten.

He sits down on the stool beside Renly's crib. Up this close it's easy to see how much Renly already looks like Robert - but for his eyes, which are a good mix of blue and green. "Hello, brother," he says awkwardly, wondering if it's mad he's speaking to a babe. "I'm sorry we couldn't have met sooner, I've been away, obviously."

Renly doesn't reply, of course, and Stannis wonders if Renly could even understand him, but he nods and laughs - it's a kind laugh, nothing like the ones Robert aimed at him when they were younger.

"Alright, well, you've not met our elder brother yet, have you? You are lucky, Renly, you'll never know how lucky you are. Not for long though, Robert'll be here soon. He's seven-and-ten now, I've known him for six-and-ten of those years...worst years of my life," Stannis tells his brother. Stannis is smiling now, his brother too, though Renly doesn't know about anything he's talking about.

It's odd that he's known Renly for a minute and has felt more connected to this babe than he's ever felt to Robert in all his life. Stannis wonders how Robert felt when he first met Stannis, but Robert was still a babe himself, so he wouldn't remember it. _Might it have been different if I was more younger than Robert? Would he bothe, or care, at all?_ Instead of dwelling on impossible things, Stannis wonders how Robert will feel when he meets Renly.

(A part of Stannis - the part that is still a little boy who, well, wasn't ever loved ad much as others, who was practically the unloved one - hopes that later on, when Renly is older, Stannis will be his favourite brother. It's childish, but Stannis doesn't care all that much.) Some half hour later, when Stannis is still with Renly, reading him a story book, not even caring how silly he might be, his parents come in, apparently done for now with planning for the feast.

"We wondered where you got to," his mother says, kissing his forehead, then she smiles at the book, "That's his favourite, the stories about Aegon's Conquest."

"He gets excited at the parts about dragons," says Stannis simply, sitting the story book down. His father puts an arm around him, smiling at him fondly.

At his words, Renly smiles and nods, and Stannis wonders if perhaps his brother _can_ understand. His mother reached over the crib and picked up Renly, who seemed impossibly happy to be out of the crib. _It's his entire world_ , Stannis thinks, _I wonder what it's like to feel so big in a world so small._

"I think he shall grow to be quite handsome," his mother says, she has sat down now and is bouncing a laughing Renly on her knees. "I fear that when he is older he shall break many ladies hearts with his handsome looks."

Lady Cassana said the words with a smile and the twinkle of laughter that was almost always in her eyes, the twinkle she seems to have passed onto her youngest child. But when Stannis' father replies, he doesn't look too joyful at all, in fact, he looks so distant and so far in his thoughts he isn't even in the room with them.

"And lords," Lord Steffon says, "he might break many lords hearts..." Then, he seems to catch himself, he seems to remember himself and looks at his wife. "For he shall surely defeat them soundly in battle, yes? With you as his mother and his brothers as his brothers, he can't not be a brilliant and fierce warrior."

For half a second - if that - his mother looks at his father, clearly confused, and looking for something, but then she smiles and talks about how Renly shall be a warrior who will inspire songs and stories, while she does so, his father still has a far off look about him, something in his eyes. It's like when Rhaegar gets too caught up in his thoughts.

Stannis has no idea what has just happened and decides that he'll have to ask Maester Cressen if his father has been well recently.

* * *

 

Robert is as late and loud as ever and even though it's been years since he saw his brother, Stannis wonders if he'll ever change. He has changed though; up in the Eyrie Robert grew taller and stronger and perhaps more handsome. When Robert rides in with some Arryn soldiers, Stannis sees every maiden in the courtyard tense up and when Robert winks at a random girl she seems to be holding back tears.

His brother jumps off his horse and comes to see their parents, hugging them both and kissing his mother's cheek. Robert holds Renly in his arms and spins him around and when Renly laughs - no, _giggles_ \- and shrieks with glee. At his younger brother's joy, Stannis feels a part of him fade a little, because why did Robert have to take Renly from him too?

When Robert passes him, he claps his shoulder and smirks. "You've grown, Stannis, you might catch up with me one day."

It was all false courtesies, Stannis knew and he didn't really bother to play along. "Mayhaps, Robert."

"You must tell me how the king is, I hear he's going a bit off."

Stannis sees his father stiffen and his mother dismissed everyone, calling for the feast to be prepared. Soon, after their parents have gone, Maester Cressen, Renly and his Septa too, it's just Stannis and Robert and a few others lefy, most putting away the horses.

"So tell me, how is the king, truly?" Robert asks as they begin to walk into the castle. His brother is many things but never has he been subtle, Stannis knows that Robert is on 'the plan' - _Southron Ambitions_ , Rhaegar called them when he told Stannis the full plan.

Stannis shrugs, not wanting to tell his reckless brother anything he might not know yet. "In truth, I spend most of my time in the capital with Prince Rhaegar."

"Why would a prince want to spend time with _you_?" Robert grumbles under his breath - of course, how could Stannis forget Robert's temper and jealous nature? They were Robert's defining features, in Stannis' eyes.

Instead of taking the bait though, Stannis just asks, "How is it like living in the Eyrie?"

"Bloody awful," his brother rumbles, taking off his cloak and giving it to a passing servant.

"How so?" Stannis says, only half caring.

"Because it's cold and wind and shit. Even the women aren't decent." No woman was 'decent' enough for Robert, but no man was either - Robert, at least in his own eyes, was too good for everyone.

Because he can, Stannis decides to annoy Robert further. "I hear you've got a daughter in the Vale. If so, the women can the that bad, can they?"

Stannis doesn't think he's ever seen anyone take off gloves so aggressively.

"Her name is Mya, the daughter not her whore mother. The mother's pretty though, dark blonde hair and pretty eyes, she has." Stannis noticed how Robert seemed to change when speaking about pretty women, it wasn't wasn't a good sign, in his opinion. "Loud in bed too."

Gods, Stannis thought, this was going to be a long week. More than himself though, he prayed for the Stormlands when Robert is their lord - they'd need it when Robert was their ruler. 

"I'm sure she is pretty. Mya, I mean." In truth, Stannis doesn't think he'll ever meet his bastard niece because Robert will soon either forget about her and her mother or drop them both for another pretty woman - that's what Robert did, drop people when he didn't think he needed them anymore.

* * *

 

Stannis is eight-and-ten the second time he meets his betrothed, the first being when he visited the Hightower and Oldtown but he'd hardly spoken to her then, he had been so busy with Rhaegar's message that he spent most of his time with Lord Leyton. When he sees the ship rowing up to Dragonstone, carrying his future wife, Stannis isn't sure what to feel.

He turns to Rhaegar, who is smiling in his sad, small way. Stannis was practically fostered by his cousin now, with the king getting more and more ill. A part of him, a part which is hidden away, wonders if Rhaegar has anything to do with King Aerys' failing health. It's a difficult position he is in, he knows that the king is mad and if he is allowed to keep his crown he will almost certainly start a war, and Stannis knows that Rhaegar will be a better king than his father.

(Rhaegar might not be a good king, or the best king, Stannis isn't naive enough to think that, but he does know that Rhaegar will be better than Aerys. The realm needs better.) But Stannis also knows that Aerys is the king and Stannis' loyalty is for the current king, not the future one. He is indeed in a hard position.

There isn't time for thinking about such matters though, not when the woman he is to marry is almost here. Hightower women are pretty, Stannis heard, just like most from Oldtown - even Stannis had to admit that many of the ladies down there were beautiful, the ones that he saw anyway.

He has spoken to the Lady Alerie already, when she and her husband visited the capital for some reason or the other, but that was completely formal and he hadn't been betrothed to Lady Alysanne yet, so she didn't come up in conversation.

But as his future wife is escorted by a guard who wears the Hightower sigil on his breast, Stannis can't be bothered to think of Alerie Tyrell right now, because the woman whom he shall spend the rest of his life with was right in front of him, bowing to himself and Rhaegar. Stannis glances at Rhaegar, and for a second he was like a blushing young maiden. He shakes his self out of it and looks to his future wife.

She _is_ pretty, Stannis sees, though it is quite obvious. Alysanne Hightower has the same golden eyes, silvery hair and small nose as Lady Alerie, and they both had the same bright eyes and a slender but tall frame - and Robert said that Stannis couldn't appreciate beauty. And it's true, Lady Alysanne was beautiful. (Stannis hoped she was as smart as she was pretty, and not nearly so...odd as her father and eldest sister.)

* * *

 

It turned out that Lady Alysanne was as stubborn and fierce as she was pretty - and she was very pretty. They might just work after all.

( _They did_.)

* * *

 

**Ten Years Later**  
_The Year Is 297 AC_

There had always been a part of Stannis which wondered if Rhaegar would be a good king - better than Aerys, of course, but that wasn't hard. Stannis had been there when Rhaegar found out Aerys had died - peacefully in his sleep, the old maester had said - and he wasn't sure if he could read Rhaegar's expression.

He wasn't the only one in the room, Ser Arthur, pretty Ashara, who laughed very loudly and was Rhaegar's opposite, and Jon Connington were there too and none of them seemed to know what to say. Somehow, Stannis knew that Rhaegar had been apart of this but he didn't say anything about that, instead, he knelt in front of Rhaegar and said, "Long live the king."

Rhaegar had smiled at that and named him Hand of the King.

Well, Stannis hadn't thought being the Hand was completely easy, but he'd never expected it to be so hard - which sounded stupid, yes, but he didn't ever want to end up like Tywin Lannister - everyone knew how the last King and his Hand loved one another towards the end; which was not at all.

"You're in your thoughts again, Stannis," Alysanne told him with a smile, cutting up Ormund's meat for him. Stannis' son had just seen his sixth nameday and already appears to be the complete opposite of him. Not only did Ormund look nothing like a Baratheon but for his colouring, but he acted like his mother too. Stannis had always found it hard to connect with his heir.

With his second child, however, it was different. Shireen was but three namedays old and looked much like Stannis, far more than Ormund ever did. She seemed to observe more and be smarter than any babe had the right to be, she was even beginning to practise letters - or, she was trying to, at least.

"Well, the conversation is rather interesting," Stannis says dryly. Renly, who for some reason was visiting the capital, actually laughed aloud.

"Stannis made a jape!" He announced, as though it were he most exciting thing to happen this century and as though very one at the table didn't know - but that was Renly, sometimes over dramatic and was often too joyful - that was his thing though, Robert said on one occasion when he wasn't drunk. Stannis suppose that might be true, but Renly was far easier to like.

Renly's wife, Princess Arianne, laughed too - Stannis suspected she'd had a little too much wine. "And you told me your brother wasn't interesting!"

If Stannis didn't know any better, he'd have said that Renly and Arianne loved each other, but he knew about Renly - and he suspected much of he same about Arianne. Renly laughed again, at what his wife said, and so Ormund laughed, because he liked his Uncle Renly and wanted to do what he did, all of the time.

Alysanne laughed, "Renly, Arianne, you'll have to show us the Water Gardens sometime." When they met, his wife and Arianne's interactions always seemed to be a little forced - which might be understandable, considering their families, and kingdoms' bloody pasts - but you wouldn't know it now, because they seemed to be the best of friends.

Their favourite thing to do? Making fun of their husbands - and fathers, and any males really.

"I'm afraid they belong to my father, I keep Sunspear though. My father practically gave Sunspear up so I could have some 'practise' ruling it. I think he thought that I'd be getting it in a few years - he's still not dead yet," Arianne tells them dramatically.

Alysanne makes a sound which sounds very like a snort and Renly laughs - which causes Arianne and Ormund to laugh, even Shireen giggles shyly. He looks around, sipping his wine, smiling at his family. Renly holds his glass to him as the other continue speaking, smiling at him, eyes twinkling.

(It was odd that Stannis liked his younger brother so much, who he only met a fifteen than the brother he knew his entire life. They were so different; really, enly was more like Robert, he was _gone_ though...he'd passed some time ago, just a few short years after their father. The world was...different with Robert's presence. When Stannis found out it felt like a part of him had gone too.

He had loved Robert, he always knew that deep down, but they'd hadn't been close, ever. Perhaps that could changed with Renly. In fact - it _was_ different, it _had_ changed. He wanted to know Renly, however different they were.)

Then Renly pulls Shireen onto her lap and tickles her, and Arianne puts her hand on her barely swollen stomach. He feels something touch his hand and he looks down to see Alysanne's ringed fingers touching his own.

"Lyanna invites us to Storm's End for Jon's nameday," she says, before taking a sip of her wine.  
  
Stannis nodded, smiling - his smile was nothing to Renly's, which seemed, what did Ormund say _...yes_ , Renly had a smile brighter than the sun itself - but Alysanne liked his smile, which made him like it too. "Good, we should go. You know, I thank the gods everyday that Jon is nothing like his father - let's hope he doesn't grow to be a smaller version of Robert."

"I bless your brother's soul and hope the gods protect him wherever he might be," Alysanne tells him softly (that's one thing about his wife; her devout following of the Seven, which was difficult for Stannis wasn't sure he believed in them, but Alysanne grew up at the Citadel, it was no wonder she was so devout). "But he wasn't the kindest man to ever grace this world...Jon, though, well, with his Baratheon eyes and dark curly hair, he's handsome as well as smart. Like your late brother, I'm sure, but Jon has...a better, kinder soul."

"Don't leave me for a ten-year-old please," Stannis tells her dryly, smiling at her laughter. Shireen climbs onto his lap and curls into him (right now, he can't imagine that there are father's out there who don't carry about their daughters as anything more than marriage pawns - it's just not _right,_ not at all.)   
  
He drinks his lemon water and watches his family laughing together, his brother and goodsister attempting to flatten Ormund's hair; his wife laughing with him. Stannis cannot help but smile, and be proud.

These might just be his favourite days, not the ones he spends locked away in the Small Council chamber with the king who absolutely wasn't the young man, the friend, who called Stannis cousin once - Rhaegar had changed very much from then, he said wearing the crown and sitting the throne changed the way you thought, for better or worse. (For Rhaegar, it seemed to be worse.)

He didn't want to think about that now though, not when his family were together. And to think, Stannis once couldn't stand laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I spent 1000 words describing Oldtown, the Citadel and the Hightower, I am so sorry, I just have such a vivid imagination and idea of these places and when I start setting the scene...I have trouble stopping :) 
> 
> Also, I'd like to say I have no issues with Selyse - I think she's a very strong woman who didn't deserve the things that she had to go through - so please don't think that just because I didn't marry her and Stannis together! This didn't come up in the fic, but she is happily married to Aemon Estermont - she needs a happily ever after okay! (I'm sure that makes her Stannis' third cousin or whatever lmao.)
> 
> I went crazy with this, as you can see. This was meant to be a short fic...it's over 8000 words. I'm sorry.


End file.
